


a small twist

by peachyblush



Series: kiss meme fics [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kiss Meme Fic, M/M, Tao's sleep, a little bit of cursing, there's nothing to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: But that sounds a little interesting to Junmyeon’s mind, as well as his dick, too. It could be fun to change the ritual a little. A small twist.





	a small twist

Junmyeon struggles to unbutton Tao’s shirt as they enter the room, their lips barely leaving each other’s before they’re back at it again, hungrily groping at their clothes, hoping they’ll come off magically. The shorter presses Tao harder against the door, the shirt clenched tight in his fist as he breaths heavily against the taller’s lips, smiling very softly.

They’ve been dating for years now, and making out till they’re both naked and then falling asleep, peaceful in each other’s arms. Naked. It’s the best thing. They had fallen out of the habit a few months ago, but after seeing Tao in his comfortable baggy boxers, loose see-through shirt, and messy home-hair, Junmyeon felt a want to pull at the hair like he always does while they make out, teasingly pinch his nipple, and tell him he looks cute.

It happens from last to first. And Junmyeon likes that it wasn’t awkward, because they’re almost always awkward while brining old things back, and he couldn’t be more grateful for his boyfriend’s recent nipple piercing. It’s cute.

“As much as this looks cute,” Junmyeon groans, biting Tao’s lower lip playfully. “Don’t wear this again. This shit  _isn’t_ —”

The button breaks, leaving Junmyeon off guard and Tao laughing with a high-pitched voice.

“Ge! You broke the button!”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon wonders how many time he’ll have to beg Hyorin to make her stitch this. He seriously should start learning stitching simple things. “God, I hate  _you_.”

Tao pouts, “What did  _I_  do?”

“Exist, probably.”

“You said you loved my existence, like, a few minutes ago, Ge,” Tao grins, “Said you felt  _blessed_  to have me with you and all those cheesy things.”

Junmyeon pushes Tao a little, pulling the younger’s shirt up as the younger continues to tease him, making kissy faces and all. Junmyeon flicks Tao’s forehead. “It was to set the mood, okay? Not that I love you or anything,”

“Oh? Remember the time you wanted to ‘set the mood’ for a film and ended up being awkward and very shy, and confessed?” Tao jumps onto the bed, he’s enjoying this Tease Junmyeon-Ge Session a whole lot. “And the next day all you said were ‘I love you’s through texts.”

Junmyeon is bright red, half-embarrassed of his past actions, and half-angry at his past-self. What a sap Past Junmyeon was. Fuck.

Junmyeon strips himself out of his clothes and joins his boyfriend on the bed, letting the younger wriggle near him and settle his head on Junmyeon’s bicep, before they’re back at the making out again.

This time, though, Junmyeon first threads his fingers into Tao’s hair, pulling at it a little too hard, making the younger whine out a little (Tao’s a whiny baby), before it gets a little violent.

Junmyeon keeps tugging at Tao’s hair, and Tao, in return keeps squeezing Junmyeon’s tiny leg between his two. But the kiss is still suggestive.

Somewhere in Junmyeon’s mind, he thinks they’re going to fuck now. Maybe. Just maybe. But, that’s not the actual ‘ritual’ — if one can call this that — they follow. They go to bed, cuddle, and sleep. Not fuck.

But that sounds a little interesting to Junmyeon’s mind, as well as his dick, too. It could be fun to change the ritual a little. A small twist.

“Hey,” Tao breaths against his lips, he falls back onto Junmyeon’s bicep before continuing. “I can feel your dick against my leg.”

“Huh,” Junmyeon fakes being surprised when he sees his dick a little hard. “Lovely. Jack me off.”

Tao scoffs. “You  _wish_ ,”

“You love my dick, Zitao,”

“Maybe I do,” Tao snuggles against Junmyeon’s chest, muttering, “But, I prefer sleep over your little dick. Will catch the offer next time.”

Junmyeon swears he’ll never ever jack Tao off whenever he asks. God, why does his stupid heart beat so fast for this sassy little shit? He’s  _adorable_.

**Author's Note:**

> ksnljfds lmao i hope u like it!! (i seriously hope u do i didn't stay awake past my bedtime with college at 7 tomorrow ;;)


End file.
